Unexpected
by noxymoron
Summary: Place on OOTP. Fred and George are leaving Hogwarts. But before Fred leaves, he makes a shocking confession-to Hermione!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. i wish i did. but oh well...

* * *

**A/N: **Woo~ Another fic then. Anyway..I actually wrote this while there was a typhoon and the electricity was out. I just wrote what was on my mind at that time. Please review :D

* * *

**UNEXPECTED**

Everyone was at the main yard cheering for Fred and George Weasley. They were leaving Hogwarts with an amazing and explosive exit.

I was one of the many people who were gonna miss the twins, which I wouldn't admit since I am a prefect. And this is a good thing cause there would be less trouble around. But I would miss one of them more. Secretly I fancied Fred, like many other girls do.

I know that Ron still likes me. But we had too many arguments so I couldn't handle it anymore. It just happened that I suddenly liked Fred. He made me laugh after every fight with Ron. He's kind to me and whenever he sees me in the Library studying all day, he brings some sweets for me. But I always kept this feeling for him a secret. Because I know that he'll never like a boring, know-it-all, bookworm like me.

And now he's leaving which is a thing that could help me overcome the feeling.

I was watching the twins, like everyone else, flying into the sky and putting off more fireworks. Everyone was still cheering and all. Umbridge was still nowhere in sight.

Then something unexpected happened. Instead of leaving to their freedom, Fred (I could tell the difference) turned his broom and flew back toward the castle. Towards ME. He stopped right in front of me. He had a big grin on his face which meant that something was about to happen. The cheering lowered and people raised eyebrows. I too raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask why he was here and not making a big escape with George before Umbridge comes.

But before I even said a word his lips crashed into mine.

My mind went blank. I couldn't remember a thing that I studied for the OWLs. I even forgot my own last name.

The cheering stopped. Books dropped. Girls fainted. Jaws dropped from shock. And I saw that Ron's face was priceless.

I noticed that I was actually kissing him back. I was still in shock. But it was the most perfect moment of my life.

It was about a minute when he pulled back. I know that I was blushing like mad and my heart was beating fast, very fast.

He was also blushing a bit and still had that grin on his face identical to Georges' now.

"That was..ummm...unexpected." I said. I took another glance around and some peoples' faces were still in shock and some girls were glaring daggers at me.

"Yup. VERY unexpected, but it was worth it." he still had that grin. He looked around and said "Well got to fly, that old hag could come anytime now" he said while mounting his broom.

"But," I couldn't let him just leave without an explanation on what just happened. "uhh..-"

He stopped me from continuing by placing a finger on my mouth, "Well..." He was gonna continue but George gave him a signal that he had to go now and that they were running late, "I-have-fancied-you-for-a-long-time-and-i-want-you-to-go-out-with-me" he said fast but I caught every word. He kissed me one more time passionately but quick. And he flew off. "Ill check in at your reply at the Burrow in summer!" He shouted with a wink when he flew to George.

I was lightheaded after that. And still in shock. He and George had a high five together and flew off from Hogwarts.

I didn't care much about the people around me. I had a mix of emotions. I was happy, confused, mega-shocked and other emotions which I couldn't explain.

Ginny who was running to me and was about to ask a bunch of questions was cut off by Umbridge showing up. She let all the students get into their dorms and with the strict order of no speaking.

And yet with all the emotion, I was happy. Happy that Fred Weasley actually likes me. And I like him back.

I now already know what I'll reply to him when summer comes.

And I'm sure that this summer will be the best one yet.

But while I'm in Hogwarts, the only thing in my mind is how to avoid the girls of the Fred Weasley fan club.

* * *

**A/N:** hmm..how was it? drabbleee...drabble...drabble...fluff...

Tell me whatcha think. :D


End file.
